


Пять стадий принятия Старка

by Greenmusik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Irony, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>как пять стадий принятия смерти, только про тонистарка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять стадий принятия Старка

**Отрицание**

Сначала вы смотрите на его изображение на вашем новеньком вогнутом экране и думаете, что один-единственный человек не мог придумать столько всего: ракеты, танки, спутники, телефоны, новый алгоритм связи и этот самый телевизор, с которого он улыбается, обнимая одной рукой фотомодель со свежей обложки модного журнала, а второй еле удерживая на весу бокал с чем-то радужным. Вы твёрдо уверены, что этот клоун в телевизоре - что-то вроде подставной куклы, марионетки, размахивающей руками строго по сценарию, а корпорация _Старк Индастриз_ держится на плаву за счёт кропотливой работы совета директоров множества секретных лабораторий компании и ещё более секретных правительственных разработок и денежных вливаний. Потому что один человек не способен кутить ночь напролёт, а потом изобретать что-то, способное взорвать мир в переносном смысле, обесценив все нынешние энергетические ресурсы и разрушив существующую экономическую систему. Или в прямом - при неправильном применении.  
Вы говорите себе, что так не бывает, и считаете Тони Старка удачным рекламным ходом, но не более того.

**Гнев**

Когда ваш телефон начинает с вами заигрывать, а кофе-машина уточняет, класть белый или коричневый сахар, вы чувствуете лёгкое раздражение. К этому моменту у вас уже не остаётся сомнений в том, что всё то, что говорят о Старке, следует умножать минимум на три, особенно если речь идёт о самомнении и беспардонности. Вы замечаете, что в мире вокруг слишком многое помечено строгим логотипом, начинающимся и заканчивающимся буквой "s". К сожалению, порыв заменить все приборы на аналогичные других фирм разбивается о довольно дерьмовое соотношение цена/качество последних, так что вы вынуждены терпеть заигрывания телефона, невовремя переключающийся с новостей на порноканал (а с порноканала - на ютубный плейлист с котятами) телевизор и контрастный душ вместо расслабляющей ванны. Тем более, что вы уже знаете, насколько хуже всё это может быть. А потом в ваше окно влетает красно-золотая консервная банка, и обещает прислать новый ковёр взамен вашего любимого, подпалённого и засыпанного осколками стекла.  
Ярость - недостаточно сильное слово, чтобы описать то, что вы испытываете.

**Торг**

Железный Человек спасает людей и удерживает мир на краю пропасти. Старк не такой уж бесполезный парень, и его вполне можно терпеть. Минут пять, пока он молчит. Ну, хорошо. Если он сегодня будет вести себя хорошо, вы, так и быть, простите ему вчерашние подколки и то, что он полил редкий цветок радиоактивным мутагеном. Вы дадите ему ещё один шанс показать себя полезным членом общества. Вы напоминаете себе, что очередная блондинка в его машине - это рекламный трюк. Зато он не разбил вашу любимую чашку. Ладно, он заказал ящик таких же, и теперь незаметно меняет их по мере смерти предыдущих. И у него автоматически продлеваемый договор с поставщиками пиццы и китайской еды. И если завтра он опять уступит вам свою очередь выбора фильма для вечернего просмотра, это частично оправдает его привычку отворачиваться от экрана, чтобы что-то чертить или просто заснуть посреди картины.  
Вы ловите себя на том, что пытаетесь оправдать даже то, что он постоянно уходит в мастерскую в чужих тапках, из-за чего они скапливаются у её порога разномастной кучей.

**Депрессия**

Однажды вы понимаете, что несмотря на огромное количество Старка в вашей жизни, вы почему-то испытываете в нём острую потребность. Особенно ярко это проявляется приступами тоски и обиды, когда он сразу после миссии запирается в личной лаборатории или пропадает в неизвестном направлении, а потом возвращается с лихорадочным блеском в глазах и невозможным, но вполне работающим изобретением. Почему-то вам кажется, что вы должны были присутствовать при разработке нового способа переплетения гибких металлических нитей или во время создания очередного всепроникающего хакерского шедевра. Вас оскорбляет то, что Старк игнорирует сваренный вами кофе и пьёт какую-то жуть из термоса. В конце концов вы застаёте себя в глубокой печальной задумчивости над заляпанной литолом и исчерканной обрывками формул валентинкой, и ничто в мире не способно вернуть вам душевное равновесие.  
И каждый ваш знакомый норовит понимающе или сочувствующе похлопать вас по плечу, потому что Тони Старк - бесчувственный чурбан во всём, что не касается его чёртовых механизмов.

**Принятие**

Вы совершенно случайно обнаруживаете, что у вас был доступ ко всем помещениям, включая личные комнаты и лабораторию Старка, с момента вашего официального знакомства, хотя Тони почему-то забыл вам об этом сказать. Та часть ваших вещей, которую вы считали безнадёжно потерянной в недрах монструозной стирально-сушильно-гладильной машины, обнаруживается в старковском шкафу заботливо развешанной или сложенной. Даже два непарных шнурка. Тони обижается, когда утром вы не варите ему кофе, несмотря на то, что в любом случае пьёт бурду из термоса. Если одновременно нажать на нижний левый и центральный правый завитки на раме кривого натюрморта в углу вашей комнаты, откроется дополнительный шкаф с бронёй, подогнанной ровно по вашей фигуре. При активации этой брони лицевой дисплей первые двадцать секунд мигает сердечками.  
А Тони Старк умеет целоваться и дышать одновременно. Потому что он - гений, чёрт побери! 


End file.
